Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
thumb Sonic the Hedgehog is een spel uit 2006 voor de next-gen consoles XBOX 360 en PlayStation 3, gemaakt om de 15e verjaardag van de franchise te vieren. Het is het debuutspel van Silver the Hedgehog. Het spel wordt om verwarring te voorkomen met andere gelijknamige onderdelen van de franchise ook genoemd als Sonic 2006, Sonic '06, Sonic: 15th Anniversary, Sonic 360 en ''Sonic Next-Gen.'' Het spel is in vier verhalen verdeeld over drie egels: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog en Silver the Hedgehog. Het vierde en laatste verhaal is de ontknoping. Plot thumb|left|250px|Soleanna, de stad waarin het spel zich afspeelt. Sonic's verhaal Sonic bevindt zich in de stad Soleanna (gebaseerd op Venetië). Tijdens een festival wordt Princess Elise gekidnapt door wie anders dan Dr. Eggman. Sonic vecht enkele Badniks af maar Elise wordt toch succesvol weggenomen. Daarna voegt Tails zich bij Sonic en besluiten ze de prinses te redden, maar komen ze niet verder dan het strand. Sonic en Tails redden haar uit de woestijn. Daarna wordt hij geconfronteerd door de mysterieuze Silver, die beweert dat zijn toekomst in gevaar is door Sonic's bestaan. Ze houden een gevecht, waardoor Elise opnieuw gekidnapt wordt. Nadat hij ontkomt met de hulp van Amy Rose ontmoet hij ook Knuckles en besluiten ze de prinses voor de laatste keer te redden, maar worden geteleporteerd naar de toekomst, waar ze Shadow en Rouge tegenkomen. Met hun hulp komen ze naar het heden terug,maar in de krant leest Sonic dat Elise al bij Eggman is. Hij gaat naar het treinstation red Elise. Alweer komt hij oog in oog met Silver en word nu gered door Shadow. Via het oerwoud gaan ze terug naar Soleanna. Daar word Elise weer ontvoerd door Eggman en nu krijgt Sonic hulp van Silver. De Egg-Carrier stort neer en Sonic gaat weer terug in de tijd, en gaat naar de onderwater basis. Net voordat Eggman vertrekt springt Sonic op zijn schip en redt Elise voor de laatste keer. Shadow's verhaal Shadow wordt door zijn werkgever G.U.N. erop uit gestuurd om Rouge the Bat terug te vinden, die al een tijd vermist is. Hij ontmoet haar tijdens een missie maar ze worden betrapt door Dr. Eggman en tijdens het gevecht wordt Mephiles the Dark bevrijd. Ze belanden in de toekomst en ze moeten samen met Sonic, Tails en Knuckles zorgen dat ze thuis komen. Dit gaat lastig omdat Shadow constant geconfronteerd wordt door de kwaadaardige Mephiles. Silver's verhaal De toekomstwereld van Silver en zijn goede vriendin Blaze the Cat is vernietigd door Iblis. Mephiles the Dark vertelt hem dat Sonic achter deze vernietiging zit en ze reizen naar het verleden om Sonic te vermoorden. Hierna vecht Silver zowel tegen Sonic als Shadow, maar ontdekt hij dat het eigenlijk Mephiles is die ware kwaad is. thumb|Super Sonic, Super Shadow en Super Silver. Laatste verhaal Sonic wordt vermoord door Mephiles en de wereld staat op het punt vernietigd te worden. Maar Sonic wordt weer levend door de kracht van de Chaos Emeralds. De enige manier om de wereld te redden is de combinatie van Super Sonic, Super Shadow en Super Silver. Personages thumb|Silver the Hedgehog, een nieuw personage. Bespeelbaar *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Amy Rose Niet bespeelbaar *Princess Elise *Mephiles the Dark *Duke of Soleanna *Dr. Eggman *Iblis *Solaris Levels #Wave Ocean (Golfoceaan) #Dusty Desert (Stoffige Woestijn) #White Acropolis (Wit Acropolis) #Crisis City (Crisisstad) #Flame Core (Vlammenkern) #Radical Train (Radicale Trein) #Tropical Jungle (Tropisch Oerwoud) #Kingdom Valley (Vallei van het Koninkrijk) #Aquatic Base (Onderwater Basis) #End of the World (Einde van de Wereld) Ontvangst thumb|left|150px|Princess Elise was onder andere een mikpunt van kritiek.Sonic the Hedgehog werd slecht ontvangen bij critici vanwege de moeilijksheidsgraad, glitches, slechte plot, laadtijden en verveling. Velen hadden het gevoel dat het spel niet afgemaakt was. ScrewAttack noemde het zelfs het slechtste spel van het deccenium. Het plot van het spel werd onnodig gecompliceerd genoemd en als belachelijk beschouwd. Sommige personages werden gezien als onnodig. Princess Elise kreeg veel kritiek, vooral vanwege haar kus met Sonic, wat gezien wordt als zeer fout (als mens- en dier zijnde). De stemactrice van Elise ontkende later deze zogenoemde "promotie van zoöfilie".http://uk.xbox360.gamespy.com/xbox-360/sonic-the-hedgehog/737699p2.html Trivia *thumb|Archie spot met Sonic 2006.Voor het spel werden de stemacteurs van Sonic X gebruikt. *Van Blaze the Cat werd eerst gedacht dat ze uit het Sol Dimension kwam. In dit spel komt ze echter uit de toekomst, niet uit een andere dimensie. *De Archie Comics grapte over de slechte ontvangst van dit spel in hun Free Comic Book Day Special uit 2007. Hierin zegt Dr. Eggman tegen Snively: "It's not my fault! The controls are horrendous! I should have spent more time in development.", vertaald: "Het is niet mijn fout! De besturing is verschrikkelijk! Ik had meer tijd moeten besteden in de ontwikkeling." *Silver heeft in dit spel geen supersnelheid, in de latere games wel. Categorie:Game Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Xbox 360 Categorie:PlayStation 3